This invention relates to basketballs, and, more particularly, to a pebble design for the surface of a basketball.
The surface of a basketball is usually provided with a pebble design which increases the ability of a player to grip the ball. A conventional pebble design consists of rounded dimples which project upwardly from the spherical surface of the ball.
I have found that the ability of a player to grip a basketball can be substantially increased by forming the pebbles in the shape of polygonal projections, specifically, triangular projections. Each triangular projection includes a flat triangular outer surface and three pointed apexes. The triangular projections are arranged in rows, and the points of adjacent triangles in each row extend in different directions so that a player's hands will engage the points of some triangles regardless of the direction in which the hand extends in relationship to the ball. The points dig into the fingers as the player squeezes the ball and resist slipping movement of the fingers over the surface of the ball.